


That Hero, What A Fashionista

by KapptianKappa



Series: That Hero, How Spirited [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Four (Linked Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapptianKappa/pseuds/KapptianKappa
Summary: In where Four is so, so, so cold, Warriors gets a makeover, Sky and Twilight are pious Hylians, Wild goes Cooking, Eternity waddles and there’s fashion.
Series: That Hero, How Spirited [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	That Hero, What A Fashionista

Four muses.

> Well, personally I like the word ‘ponder’, it’s much more mysterious-
> 
> Hey, maybe we shouldn’t annoy each other over something as significant as word usage? I mean, it's a little mean-
> 
> No you’re right, how about we use ‘wonder’? It’s a lot more to the point-

Four _muses_ **.**

  
  


After Sky recovered from what was definitely a panic attack we’re not deceived, fool- idiot!- pleb-, He interprets for Fi her hypothesis for the whole, disappearing thing. Four doesn’t quite believe that’s all of the story though.

The whole disappearing hero situation has been solved, or more aptly concluded. No one really knows why exactly switching worlds would elicit such a negative reaction for Eternity, especially one as mundane and spontaneous as _being erased from existence_. 

Four is dumbfounded.- curious?- concerned!- shocked by such a symptom. The others’ reactions make perfect sense, headache for someone with four people in their head? Yeah, that happens on a normal basis. A decrease of depth perception for the half blind man? Honestly Four’s not sure how Time is only affected during shifts. 

But erasure of existence?

Preposterous.

The circus of Links have come to settle down somewhere in the middle of the forest (Four has _no_ clue where they were), after Twilight announced that he recognized some of the trees around the area (the trees?!) and deduced that they were in Time’s era. 

> Though honestly, are we sure that it was actually the trees? I mean that’s a bit of a weak excuse-
> 
> Trust the farmhand to recognize something as often-looked-over as trees! Good work Twi-
> 
> If this wasn't due to wolf senses imma have _kittens_ -

The prosecution- Wrong terminology bro- _Warriors_ , is still up in arms about the disappearance of Eternity. He is looking around with a shifty sort of squint in his eyes one would usually associate with a suspicious grandma at the back of an alleyway wearing a fur scarf and bejeweled with just a few too many rings on her sausage-like fingers. Four’s pretty sure that Warriors’ is head deep into a conspiracy theory in that little noggin of his, and Four takes _deep pleasure in it._

> What do you think his hypothesis is? Maybe it’s that we’ve all been replaced with exact replicas of ourselves who all believe in a fake god, that bein-
> 
> _WhatifhethinksthatEternitydidn’tevenexsistinthefirstplace_ **_ohmygodthatwouldbeGOLD-_ **
> 
> Perhaps we should go, like, clarify for him or something? This is rather cruel-

A two day’s journey, Time said. A straight cut through the forest and they’ll end up at his Wife’s house. Four thinks that Time would be walking the group a tad bit more briskly if, well, he hadn’t been occupied with stopping a grin from cracking his face.

He knew the (not so) old man could do it.

_Give into the chaos_ -

Four gives a nod at Eternity, who was fast at work with his masterpiece. His masterpiece being Warriors’ clothing of course. Four doesn’t even think that Eternity remotely even knows that he’s being watched, or that the others found the whole ordeal particularly funny. He was working with a razor sharp focus, somehow managing to walk while half bent over painting Warriors’ vambrace, whilst not bumping into someone, tripping over the uneven path, avoiding all roots, tree branches, and pebbles. He was so utterly syncopated with Warriors’ that he didn’t even have to stop when Warriors’ brushed the hair out of his face, or stylishly flipped his scarf over his shoulder. He simply followed the arm with a face that implied that he understood life’s secret. 

Four knows that _this_ kind of horrifying familiarity was not a talent or something Eternity simply knew. It was the kind of skill built over years of practice, to be able to effortly predict someone like that, to be able to hold a paintbrush steady whilst in constant movement-

Four is calling _bull_ on Fi’s theory.

So what do you all actually think? I think that Eternity has an artifact or something of the sort. I remember once Time told us about a stone mask?-

> Maybe he’s like the Shekiah in the other Hyrules? Wild mentioned they were like a clan of ninja warriors-
> 
> Perhaps he’s been cursed. He’s never told us about what he had to fight on _his_ journey. Possibly his ganon has made him intangible and unnoticeable to hinder his ability to fight him?-
> 
> What if Fi is telling the truth and this is just a general shift drawback?-
> 
> But that doesn’t explain the general sneakiness at all!
> 
> Remember when we were at Sky’s Hyrule-
> 
> So high….
> 
> We completely forgot that Eternity was even there! I know for a fact that those knives didn’t use to have those swirly patterns on them.
> 
> They are really pretty though…

Four kind of regrets asking. 

The day has soundly past, and evening encroaches on them yet again. Four thanks Eternity for making the otherwise boring trip a whole bag of fun, both of Warriors’ vambraces having been adorned. Now, Eternity is crouching and waddling along like a frog- duck!- goose- cockatoo embellishing Warriors’ shin guards.

Time calls the team to a halt and they proceed to make camp. Firewood is gathered, gear unholstered and night patrol shifts arranged. It’s only when the Links are left barren when Wild makes good on his promise of going Cooking, that Warriors’ sees him. 

They’re sat down in the clearing, Four seating himself the nearest spot possible to the fire without becoming dinner. It’s been a good 15 seconds since Wild has left them to starve but Four could care less.

It’s

So

Cold!

Sky is standing with his hand outstretched, from where it was probably trying to stop Wild from prancing into the forest. His face is of one of utter devastation. He _actually gets on his knees_ , tilting his head to the sky and begins _praying to Hylia._ Twilight has proceeded to join Sky in his plea for help, and now Wind is anxiously hopping around the unresponsive heroes. 

Four _needs_ Wind’s energy and resistance to the cold.

Four’s eyes lazily drift over to where Warriors was taking off his armour. Even through the frozen haze Four can manage a chuckle at Eternity who has moved on to Warriors’ shoulder pauldrons, trying to work as fast as possible before Warriors takes off that segment too. 

Warriors is peacefully unbuckling his vambraces when he _finally_ jolts.

Four lets a cheshire grin meander itself across his face.

First, Warriors’ eyebrows do a little shimmy, then a wave, then a sophisticated dance, as he slowly processes his armour newly adorned with some of the patterns found on his majestic cape- scarf- cloth thing- flippity flappity. Warriors’ eyebrows spend a good 2 minutes dancing as he very slowly turns his arm and analyzes the entirety of his vambrace.

Secondly, Warriors’ takes a look at the pile of discarded armour next to him, and his eyebrows do a little wiggle as he perceives that half of them have been newly patterned. He picks up one of his shin guards and begins examining it too.

Four is starting to ponder if he should ask Warriors’ eyebrows for a dance, me’lady.

Finally, Warriors goes to absentmindedly unclasp the shoulder palron Eternity was working on, and promptly freezes when he feels a brush of distinctly not-his-hair hair.

Warriors slowly looks up at two focused peepers, of which had eyes only for the plate of metal they were painting.

Warriors’ eyebrows stop waltzing.

> Suspenseeeeeeeeeeee-
> 
> SHUT UP-

Suddenly Warriors locks Eternity and a headlock and he’s smiling like a fool at Eternity’s shocked expression.

“You gotta come to my world one of these days! My men could use some national pride on their armour!”

Warriors bellows, and Eternity looks like this is the best day of his life.

> I sense we have another member of the Cuddle Club-
> 
> Indeed we do-
> 
> NooOoOoOOOooo-

Four smiles and rests his head on his palms. Though neither of them admit it, Four can say with confidence that Warriors and Eternity are friends, despite the rather grim message their names combined send. There’s a certain way in the way they both dress, stand and talk that shouts “Proper!”. Something about them that is inherently royal. 

It’s by all means a very strange friendship, the civilian (that very possibly could be a child) friends with a war general who’s seen many meet their end. When a new Link joins the group, it’s usually either Time, Wind or Hyrule who end up making the fastest connections. The assertive parents with Time, the chaos makers with Wind and Hyrule being generally likeable. Though, being on bad terms with the healer of the team being _not_ the best idea might contribute to that charm.

Most find Warriors too stuck up or are too nervous to interact with him because of his commander-like disposition. 

Four thinks Eternity and Warriors are friends for one big reason.

_Fashion._

> How do they even wake up so early!? Those times are ungodly-
> 
> You can't? I find that it’s quite natural-

They both find the energy to wake up very early to comb their hair and style it immaculately. They both accessorize artfully, Eternity with his hibiscus earrings and his strange sash, and Warriors with his long cape- SCARF!- shut up.- and his amour. Their clothes are easily recognizable for their high quality, with their tight stitching, comfortable yet durable fabric and elaborate embroidering.

Four watches as Warriors drags Eternity into a deep and patriotic speech about his nation’s various symbols and artistic motifs as Eternity takes out his disportionate sketch book and proceeds to take notes.

Eternity dresses much like the Zeldas of the realms, with something that strongly resembles a dress if not for the long slits up both sides of his legs. On the not quite-a-dress dress there are elaborate patterns of the triforce, with vague wing motifs surrounding it. For a long while, most of the Links assumed that Eternity was like Linkle, and was a gender-swapped version of Zelda, so much so that they thought he came from the same universe as Linkle. 

Four didn’t really agree though, even before they got a confirmation from Eternity that he didn’t know a Linkle. There are very subtle differences that automatically put him out of the running for a male Zelda. The square neckline, the purple that was just a shade _off_ from normal Zelda purple, the Hibiscus earrings, the diamond patterned pink sash and the petal-like patterns adorning the edges of his clothing. 

But, Four admits, it’s not the clothes that were the main factor of Four disregarding the Zelda theory. Instead it was Legend’s supreme and _constant_ uncomfortableness when ever Eternity was around him.

> Though it wasn’t really proof-
> 
> But it was pretty suspicious, I wonder who Eternity reminded him of. Definitely not
> 
> Zelda, we’ve seen his Zelda-
> 
> Nah, it makes sense you came to that conclusion bro, he’s staring blankly as we
> 
> speak! Look!

Four slyly looks over at Legend’s direction, purposely making sure to make himself not look too suspicious. Indeed, Legend was staring at Eternity and Warriors with a sort of heartbroken longing.

> ...Another note to the Mystery Girl case?
> 
> Yeah, no doubt.

Four huddles as he tries to gain some modicum of warmth, and groans when Hyrule offers himself up for the cooking task.

Sorry Hyrule, I know you’ll be trying your best, but it’s not going to be very appetizing-

Suddenly, there’s a cascade of fabric that drops on Four. He jolts, and it seems that Twilight has dropped his wolf pelt on him and was now sitting next to him at the fire, Sky seemingly _sniped_ his cape on Four’s shoulders from the opposite side of the camp where he was chatting with Wind, Wind looking besotted. Eternity, having stolen Warriors’ scarf has laid it over Four’s very- incredibly- extremely- unfairly cold legs.

Ignoring Warriors wrestling with Eternity, betrayed by his thievery, Four is feeling a lot warmer now.

> Actually a little too warm, can we drop some of these layers-
> 
> No! That’d be rude-
> 
> ...I feel faint-

Four lets a little contented smile creep it’s way on his face.

He feels warm.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I see that there are over 300 people who have a grudge against me, with the 300 hits on my previous-previous fic.
> 
> I’ve never been happier about possibly being on the wrong end of a sniper’s rifle.
> 
> I really hope that was a lazer toy for a cat..
> 
> Where i'm at it’s really cold. Like, UNBEARABLY COLD. I DON'T LIKE THIS IN THE SLIGHTEST.
> 
> Fashion is hard to describe, what do you call all these parts? 
> 
> Four’s a strange guy to write. How much individuality does he feel with 3 people in his head? Is Four another person made from all the links or is Four a persona controlled by one of the links, assumedly Green??? I remember when Four’s game came out there was soooo many jokes about how fashion was very prominent, and that this link was such a fashionesta. As such, i reallly wanted Four to be the perspective for the fashion chapter.
> 
> Or was all of those fashion jokes a figment of my imagination?
> 
> Shoot, i dont know.
> 
> (Also let me give kenKazaki a shout out for a really nice piece of game info, it really helped me in deciding how everyone would react.)


End file.
